behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherami Leigh
Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress who works for FUNimation Entertainment and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. She is married to voice actor Jon Christie. She's known for voicing Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC, Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail, Natsumi Hinata in Sgt. Frog, Patty Thompson in Soul Eater, Primula in Shuffle! and Shana as of Shakugan no Shana II. Filmography 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Kazari Uiharu *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day - Haruna *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water - Fan Xinglou *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water 2nd Season - Fan Xinglou *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Miharu Takeshita *Baccano! - Mary Beriam *Bamboo Blade - Tamaki Kawazoe *Big Windup! - Chiyo Shinooka *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Natsumi Hayamiya *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Natsumi Hayamiya *Black Blood Brothers - Chan *Black Butler - Elizabeth Midford, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus - Elizabeth Midford *Black Butler II - Elizabeth Midford *Black Cat - Aya, Additional Voices *Blassreiter - Katarzyna (ep7), Snow *Blue Exorcist - Yuri Egin *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Hanabi Ikuta, Additional Voices *Casshern Sins - Wrench, Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties - Chayka *Claymore - Eva, Pamela (ep21), Uma (ep21), Young Clare, Yuliana, Additional Voices *Coppelion - Kanon Ozu *Corpse Princess - Itsuki Yamagami *Cøde:Breaker - Nenene Fujiwara *D.Gray-Man - Road Kamelot, Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Kiriko Kiyuna *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Mei Ren *Dance with Devils - Additional Voices *Darker than Black - July, Mai Kashiwagi *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - July *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Sieglinde Baumgard *ERASED - Airi Katagiri *Fairy Tail - Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley *Freezing - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration - Chiffon Fairchild *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Elicia Hughes, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero - Mami Izumi (ep1) *Garo: The Animation - Fana (ep14) *GARO: The Crimson Moon - Princess Kaguya *Ghost Hunt - Mai Taniyama *God Eater - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *Good Luck Girl! - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Beatrice *Heaven's Lost Property - Tsukino Hououin (ep10) *Hell Girl - Saki Kirino (ep14), Additional Voices *Heroic Age - Yuty La *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Plutia *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Bachou Mouki *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Kazumi Akiyama *Initial D: Second Stage - Kazumi Akiyama *Is This a Zombie? - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Kantai Collection - Mutsuki *Kaze no Stigma - Ayano Kannagi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Honoka Shirahama, Makoto Himeno (ep8) *Level E - Fujii (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron - Shizuna Endo *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic - Toto *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Uruchi Minaya *Mob Psycho 100 - Tome Kurata *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt - Claudia Peer *My Bride is a Mermaid - Lunar Edomae *Nabari no Ou - Shijima *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Oh! Edo Rocket - Shunpei *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Machiko Himura (ep12) *One Piece - Aisa, Carol Masterson (ep50), Miss Goldenweek, Pepper, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club - Kirimi Nekozawa *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Kneesocks, Naked Little Girl (ep4B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Sae Kashiwagi *Psycho-Pass - Mika Shimotsuki *Psycho-Pass 2 - Mika Shimotsuki *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Yuki Maeno *Ragnarok The Animation - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Kyoko Aono *Sailor Moon - Minako Aino/'Sailor Venus' (2014 Viz Dub), Dream Princess (ep11; 2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Minako Aino/'Sailor Venus' *Sailor Moon R - Minako Aino/'Sailor Venus' (2015 Viz Dub), Nipasu (ep15; 2015 Viz Dub) *Sands of Destruction - Anne (ep6), Seth (ep6), Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Makoto Hozumi *Save Me! Lollipop - Riru *School Rumble - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Ghost Girl, Satsuki Tawaraya *Sekirei - Hibiki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Hibiki, Sekirei (ep2) *Sgt. Frog - Natsumi Hinata *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Shana *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Shana *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Servant B (ep3) *Shiki - Sunako Kirishiki *Shin-chan - Kylie (ep54), TV Daughter (ep7), Yaz Heiresz, Additional Voices *Shuffle! - Primula *Soul Eater - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Soul Eater NOT! - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Space☆Dandy - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate - Suzuha Amane, Yuki Amane (ep25) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Lottie Gelh *Strike Witches - Yoshika Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 - Yoshika Miyafuji *Suzuka - Player (ep22), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online - Asuna/'Asuna Yūki' *Sword Art Online II - Asuna/'Asuna Yūki' *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Kuu Orla, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith - Cecily Campbell *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Uoo Roo *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Uoo Roo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Suzuran *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Additional Voices *Witchblade - Naomi *xxxHOLiC - Himawari Kunogi, Girl (ep1) *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices *Zetman - Child (ep3), Mayu Hashimoto, News Anchor, Woman (ep1) 'Anime Shorts' *Freezing - Chiffon Fairchild 'Anime Specials' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition - Asuna/'Asuna Yūki' 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Kazari Uiharu *Blame! - Village Child A, Young Boy A *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Pansy *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Lucy Heartfilia *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Liechtenstein *K: Missing Kings - Douhan Hirasaka *Psycho-Pass: The Movie - Mika Shimotsuki *Ribbit - Sandy *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie - Shana *Steins;Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu - Suzuha Amane *Summer Wars - Mao Jinnouchi *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale - Asuna Yuuki *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Young Amelia *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Himawari Kunogi, Spirit A *Your Name - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Black Butler: Book of Murder - Elizabeth Midford (ep2) *Black Butler II - Elizabeth Midford *Burst Angel: Infinity - Shirley, Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts - Natsume Honma *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Shakugan no Shana S - Shana *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Wahanly Shume *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Satsuki Yatōji 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 - Gaige, Kellis Morrison, Norico Sullivan, Veanna Granlund *Lux-Pain - Nami Kamishiro *Onechanbara Z2: Chaos - Saki 'Web Anime' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: World Series - Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Additional Voices *Pokémon Generations - Iris (ep13) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (156)